Winter's Tale
by Jeziabella
Summary: Katniss is a Goddess apprentice. She is told to control the conscience of every human being on earth. Fate, however, has a funny way of working, and Katniss falls in love with Peeta, a young boy on earth. However, Gods and Goddesses, are forbidden to fall in love with humans. Will Katniss and Peeta's love survive? Will Katniss and Peeta survive the Gods' horrid and evil wrath?


**Hi. Okay, If you have already read my story, I'm sorry for this major change. The plot is still the same, but I have made the chapters much longer. Again, I apologize, but when I was reading my story, I just knew I could make it better and longer. I am really changing this. SO again I am very sorry. Now that I have changed the story, I will work twice as hard to repost the other chapters. Hope you LOVE the new story. Again, I am really sorry.**

* * *

Chapter one : Conscience

Katniss POV

I wake to Athena yelling at us to wake. I share a compartment with Trust, Bravery, Integrity, Anger, Forgiveness, and Sorrow. We are the apprentices to the immortals. You have to be special in order to become one. When I died, I be am Artemis' apprentice. She'd been interested in me when I was alive. Unfortunately, when we became apprentices, we lost all of our memories we had of our living life. We apprentices guard and protect the minds of the mortals. However, before any of us go into the mortal world, the immortals give us classes. They talk to us about what to do and what not to do. I guess it's important. They tell us about how to use our powers, when to use our powers, and who to use our powers on. After I died, I was stripped of my name, and was renamed Conscience. I guild the mortals and help them see the right path. I've learned lessons that I'd rather not explain. We enter the atlas room where we meet Hera. She explains to us that today is the first day of high school.

"Conscience, you will be needed the most," Hera says. Of course, I have no idea why, but for some reason, all of the kids engage in illicit activities. Artemis says that sometimes, my old soul takes over me because I can be very curious and adopt the other emotions. When we become apprentices, all of our emotions are erased, except for the one we represent. Artemis says it's okay really. However, I can tell the other immortals are wary of me, almost as if they think I will cause some sort of apocalypse because of my multiple emotions. It puzzles me sometimes. It is why I _try_ to access my memories from the Island of Memories. It's not easy. There is a stone dragon that guards the island all day every day. Only the immortals can access it. They don't want any apprentice in. They fear that someday we will over through them and the mortals will be out of control and destroy each other.

If you ask me, I feel it is highly unfair. Hera dismisses us and we gather above the portal that lets us enter the mortal world. Not much goes on in the mortal world, well, to us immortals not much goes on. Whenever the opportunity shows itself, I whisper to my arrow what that human should do instead of doing the wrong thing and shoot it into their heart.

It's amazing how all of us are connected to each other, our specialty that is. The others say that Anger and I are most alike. It took me awhile to realize what they meant. In order to be angry with someone, you had to have been in love with them first. Integrity says there's nothing to worry about. When the clock strikes 2, we are allowed to venture into the Mortal World. I set my arrows and latch onto my bow. 50, 49, 48, 47…

My feet itch with excitement, so many things to discover, to understand, to love… 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30… I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. 3, 2, 1. The shield disintegrates and we are allowed to pass. I fly down to the town high school. That's where my powers are most needed. I fly to the front doors and observe the humans. Someone catches my eye though. There is a boy who I've never seen before. He has blonde hair, blues eyes and a stocky build. I decide to follow him as he walks away from the school. Huh. Usually people are walking _to_ school at this time. "Hey, Peeta! Come over here and hang with us," the blond haired boy I'm following turns around. So that's his name, Peeta.

This is where my powers might come in handy. I guide those around me and act as a conscience. I look back to see Peeta walking towards Marvel, Glimmer, and Madge. Ugh. Those three are nothing but trouble. My powers will definitely come in handy. _"Peeta, don't go to them. They are trouble and will only bring you down. Trust me. They are no good. Please listen to me,"_ I whisper into my arrow and shoot it into his heart, but he only keeps on going in the wrong direction.

He just keeps on walking. It's like he can't even hear me. Can he hear me? I watch over him very closely. "Hey Peeta. Thanks for joining us," Marvel says as he hands Peeta a cigarette. _"No Peeta, don't. Those things will only hurt you!"_ I shoot that into his heart. He's still not listening. He takes a drag from his cigarette and begins to speak.

"Hey, later at Genevieve's party, is there going to be pot and vodka?" Peeta asks. I've heard of those. I think pot is called marijuana, and it's a drug, and Vodka is alcohol. NO, DON'T DO THIS! Ugh. Why won't he listen to me? What is so special about him? I want to go straight to the humans resource at this moment. Sadly, I have a job to do, and that is to guide others around me. I decide to continue following Peeta. He seems so innocent, why would he engage in these bad behaviors? How is that the humans know who he is, and not me? I follow him around and forget the rest of my responsibilities. This is where my curiosity kicks in. I watch Peeta enter the school building and open his locker. How very odd. I know every human in this town, granted, it's a small town, but that makes this case even more odd. I position my arrow and whisper my directions.

"You know, shooting that arrow in my heart won't change my perspective," Peeta says. What? Can he see me? Before either of us has another word to say, the bell rings. I race out of the building and try to forget my encounter. At least until I return to the _heavens._ I run into the street, only to run into Trust.

"Conscience, are you okay?" he asks. I force my eyes to gaze upon his.

"Yes, Trust, I am okay," I say. Somehow I doubt he believes me, however, Trust let's me continue without another word. I am determined to find out who Peeta is. I fond some students who've wandered into the forest in an attempt to skip their responsibilities. I take out an arrow and whisper my directions. I shoot it into their hearts and they return to their school. My arrows worked on them, but not Peeta. I follow the students when I hear them mention Genevieve's party. It's the same party that Peeta's going to.

"Yeah, I heard this party will be the best she's ever thrown," the boy says. Come on, I just need to know when. The three of them drop the subject. Great, the one time I really need them to talk about this bad stuff, they shut up about it. I decide to talk to Trust, he might have some useful words. When I get to the town square, I see Trust, Bravery, Integrity, Anger, and Forgiveness huddled together and whispering.

"What are all talking about?" I ask. They look at each other as if they're silently asking each other for help. To my surprise, it's Anger who speaks first. "The immortals summoned you for a meeting. They think you're unfit to be an apprentice," he says. WHAT? How can I be unfit? Artemis chose me herself, and I've done my job perfectly. "Why?" I ask. Anger just shrugs. Something isn't adding up. Could this be because of Peeta? Possibly. I walk to the circle to be transported back to the heavens. When I get off the platform, I am met by Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite. They lead me to the Hall of Justice, where all of the immortals sit before me. The three goddesses fake a seat, and Zeus appears. There are some days when he's in a good mood, and he let's them off with a warning. Today is not that day.

"Would you like to _explain_ to the council why you misused your powers?" Zeus asks. I look around, trying to look to Artemis for help. She just gives me face that says 'I'm so sorry, Conscience'. "No disrespect but, I don't know how I misused my powers," I explain. Zeus slices the air, and shows a memory. Its of me. I'm whispering something into one of my arrows.

"_Go and find out where this party is, or I will seek death upon you," _ I hear myself say. I didn't say that, no, I couldn't have. I wouldn't have. Zeus looks at me. "You are hear by stripped of your powers, your immortality, and as of tomorrow, you will no longer be able to enter the heavens, ever again," Zeus says. I walk out of the room to find Integrity, Trust, Bravery, Anger, and Forgiveness. _  
_

"Why did you do it, Conscience?" Anger asks. For the first time, I have know idea what to do. I've been kicked out of the heavens. This really doesn't make sense. I know what I must do. I need to visit the Island of Memories. That is where Pandora resides. She might be able to help me. She was once set up as well. I walk down to my room, there, I see Artemis with teary eyes. No words are said, we don't need any to explain how we feel. I leave my room and head to the mortal world. Maybe I can find something that will help me, or someone. I need to know who Peeta is. Even if he is special, I don't think he's the only one behind this. Someone doesn't want me immortal. Maybe Zeus created that memory on his own. The immortals can do things to get their way. Whoever it is, I will not let them win. I will move heaven and earth to find the answer...

No matter the price.

* * *

**Chapter 2 trailer.**

_**I lead her into the forest. My house is only so far away. However, she stops. **_

_**"Stop this, now," she says. She is the only apprentice who hasn't fallen for my trap... yet. I walk back to her so that there is only a foot between us. She eyes me up and down, deciding whether or not to continue.**_

_**"Why could I never see you before?" she asks.**_

_**"I think we both know the answer to that, Katniss," she takes a couple steps back, almost like she's scared.**_

_**"W-Who's Katniss?" she asks.**_

_**"You are."**_

_**"NO! My name is Conscience. I was given the name by the immortals," she yells.**_

_**"You and I both know what we are," I say.**_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"We're both just pawns, in the game the immortals created. Why do you think they pick special people to be apprentices, and then take away their memories and rename them?" I ask. She looks up at me with many things. Curiosity, anger, and above all, confusion.**_


End file.
